The Black ChaosWolf
by DevinePhoenix
Summary: The story of one girl's attempt to save her best friend from one of the dark places that haunt the Blitzkrieg boys. With a little outside help of course... OCxOC KaiX either Dranzer or Hilary. Yet to be decided. On Hiatus due to lack of reader interest.
1. WolfChase

_****I don't own beyblade. My characters are mine! Do not be offended by my two, okay no, Four(counting Bitbeasts) OCs.  
><strong>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Black Chaos Wolf<strong>_

**_Wolf chase_**

I ran.

He was perusing me with an concentration as harsh and unbreakable as steel. He would not stop until he had his prey.

It was a chilly night in Russia. The forest was already dark; the sun had fallen hours ago. Eerie shadows swarmed amongst the trees, the pale lunar crescent casting faint shadows in the shrubbery.

Cold was eating into my bones and frosting my eyelashes. Visible puffs of air were panted from my mouth, a sure sign my asthma was acting up.

My body ached but I refused to stop. _He_ was coming for me; if I was caught I was as good as dead. I needed an open space for me to summon my bit beast. If I could call Ryvern out again then I could escape. After all they couldn't exactly follow me into the sky. She could fly far enough in a single night to give us a couple days rest from pursuit.

Somehow in my blind haste to get out, I had remembered to put on a pair of shoes. That was the only reason my feet hadn't frozen yet. The dark colours of my clothes would have acted as a perfect camouflage and made my escape easier.

If it was anyone else chasing me, I would have slipped into the shadows and allow them to overshoot me. It couldn't do that. This was the person who had taught me how to be invisible, the Master of the shadows himself, while I was just a pupil. Hiding wasn't an option. Running as fast as I could in the opposite direction…

Well. It had merit.

As if my luck wasn't bad enough a feral howl rose up behind me.

_He's here!_ Ryvern, my bit beast, warned quickly.

A shadow jumped in my path halting my desperate sprinting. I ground to a halt and stared at the shadow in disbelief. The thing rose from its haunches, glaring at me with demonic scarlet eyes. I backed away slowly.

Climbing a tree would be useless.

Running was not an option now.

The huge shaggy black wolf advanced snarling showing its deadly fangs as if to remind me just how screwed I was. Moonlight reflected off the out-of-place golden armour that protected his shoulders and back. A brush tail swept the snow. Short but equally dangerous claws dug into the snow, cracking the hardened ice easily.

"Easy does it…" I whispered to myself, inching away.

"Where do you think you're going?" A dark voice commented.

I whirled around. Blocking the way I had come was the tall assassin. His long black trench coat waved gently in the breeze. Empty red eyes met my gaze. Midnight blue bangs flopped lifelessly in his face. Dozens of thin scars crisscrossed over his face.

I inhaled sharply.

"Kain!" I screamed.

I wanted to run to him and hug him. Have him tell me everything was going to be all right. But it wasn't going to be all right. The Kain I knew was gone, taken by that witch Vena and replaced by this mindless assassin.

"Glaive." He stated flatly and ignored my cry.

Then I remembered I had turned my back to a bloodthirsty wolf of a bit beast. I ate snow hard as he landed on top of me. Ice burned my bare cheek, scraping it raw. Glaive stood on my back, keeping me pressed down with his heavy weight. His fearsome snarl sounded in my ear.

Ryvern was roaring in my ear, asking, no, _Begging_ me to summon her to existence. I yanked my hand out of Glave's claws, ignoring the deep gashes and rolled over to face the wolf, inches from my face. With all the strength I could muster I slammed my palm into his chest.

The effect was instantaneous.

A pulse of white light, spread from point of impact, ravaging his darkness elemental body. Glaive drew back, howling in agony. I felt a moment of regret before I was up on my feet, running. I pushed through the branches, scraping my exposed skin.

Fear and terror had been locked away. Pure exhilaration was driving me onwards. This was my final test. If I could finally defeat the one who protected me, The one who was trying to kill me I would have surpassed my teacher.

A glimpse of cloudy sky sent me careening off in a different direction. I burst out onto a clear lake bank. Without a moment's hesitation, I flung myself across the ice. Letting the frost carry me with momentum, I rolled across the ice ignoring the bite against my skin. I flipped to land on all fours, still going.

With that stunt I had gained the whole lake between my pursuers and me. Not a lot, but it was a start. I ground to a halt on the far bank reading my palm again. I could hear Glaive coming now. My palm hit the ice with a resounding thud.

I closed my eyes.

_I need speed, so I have to do an emergency summon._

A giant scarlet circle carved itself into the ice, nearly filling the lake with its immense size. Runes blazed to life as various sigils and lines appeared.

Kain burst onto the lake, his emotionless eyes widening for a brief second. In an unspoken command, Glaive pounced forward, seeking to shatter the ice the summoning circle lay upon. They moved too late.

A beast, bigger than Kain, bigger than Glaive, rose majestically out of the circle. A first glance she resembled a Chinese dragon, with unusual dark red scales, streaked with black. Her powerful forelegs were a light azure leading down to her lethal claws. Where her tail began, the colour bled into a deep navy blue.

Then one would notice a mass of ash gray feathers pressed to her side. Her wings snapped open revealing their awesome length. Her sapphire glare was firmly fixed on the two, mere hours before, she had called friend.

_Leave her alone!_ She roared.

With a single sweep of her mighty wings the area was pelted with downdrafts. Kain stood his ground, planting his feet firmly in the snow. His eyes narrowed.

"So…You've decided to show."

I crawled onto her back as fast as I could manage. We needed to get out now.

She bared her equally fearsome canines at Kain growling with warning. He didn't budge an inch. Glaive abruptly lunged for me again, trying to catch us off guard. Ryvern batted him away easily with a foreleg.

_Leave Master alone!_ She snarled again, in a voice laced with sorrow.

I stared at my once friend and protector, memorizing every inch of him.

"Let's go Ryvern." I whispered softly.

This was neither a win nor loss. It was merely a test of our strengths; the next time would be for real.

Raising her ashen phoenix wings to the night sky Ryvern took off with a screech that sounded more birdlike than draconian. I clung to her neck tightly and shook away the tears that had sprung up. A fierce determination seized me as the wind dashed my sorrow away.

_I swear._ I growled, looking back towards where I had left Kain and Glaive. _Even if I have to do so by myself, I __**will**__ set you guys free._

And Ryvern put power to her wings, safe in the heavens that were her domain. She soared away, flying away from everything. Vena, Kain, Glaive and that damned research lab which had shattered that fragile peace of the last ten years!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kain…<em>**

I watched Ryvern's figure fade in the distance. They were gone. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and let my hostile stance relax. Beside me, Glaive sat down heavily thoroughly tired from the chase.

"They gave us a run for our money." I admitted allowing myself to catch my breath.

_She runs fast._ Glaive admitted with pride coloring his tone.

"Think she bought it?"

_She is not an Axel for nothing. _Glaive smugly stated. _She will be back._

I rolled my eyes. "The point was to get her to stay AWAY, Glaive."

_You plan on staying with those creeps long enough to face her again?_

I opened my mouth as if to say something then paused. "Point taken."

_That's what I thought._

"Where do you think she's going?"

_She won't go to the Blitzkrieg boys. They are too close._

"Right. So who would she head to? It'll have to be someone she'd trust…"

As soon as the words left his lips, both Glaive and I realized exactly where she was going.

"Well I'll be damned." I whistled.

_You are._ Glaive commented wryly.

"Very funny." I snorted.

I sobered up and gazed at the velvet darkness of the night sky.

_We will be punished._ Glaive remarked, no remorse in his voice.

"I know." I replied with a grim smile, imagining the tortures that lying in wait for us because of our rebellion.

_We don't care._ Glaive said, sounding surprised at his own words.

"No we don't." I responded, a true grin spreading across my face.

We would be punished, beaten and brainwashed but in my opinion it was worth it.

Shae was free.

I held out Glaive's blade and he disappeared inside the black and silver Beyblade. I glanced longingly at the freedom of the sky but no…I couldn't leave. There was still someone who needed my help.

With a sigh I turned, letting my greatcoat flair behind me and walked towards my punishment with my head held high.

"No we don't"

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to sound annoying but please review! Even if its two lines to tell me how much I suck! I'm desperate here!<strong>


	2. In the snow

**Do not own**

**this is supposed to be set between v force and g revolution  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>In The Snow<span>**_

I was cold again. I could feel something wet under my hands. Slowly I opened my eyes trying to ignore my  
>aching body. A clear morning sky filled my vision bordered by snow laden trees. A cleared path existed a couple feet away from my resting point but it looked unused.<p>

_I'm sorry. _Ryvern apologized sleepily. _I had to put you down in the snow I couldn't go on any further._

Appearing physically took a lot out of a bitbeast. Especially one as big as Ryvern. She would be out of commission for a while.

"Ryvern. Before you pass out, where are we?"

_Japan, Bey city, the park. I homed in on a bitbeast…that can…help…us…_

I sat up straight pain exploding in my skull. My limbs felt numb; I hope I hadn't gotten frostbite…

"Wait Ryvern! What bitbeast?"

It was too late; she was out like a light.

A person was sauntering down the path, I had to get out of this snow now. Drawing attention to myself would be bad at this point in time. I attempted to drag myself up but my body wasn't responding. I let out a hacking cough.

_Oh no…_

I started to cough repeatedly; snow was not good for Asthma. Hell, cold wasn't good for asthma. Abruptly I heard the sound of a ripcord being pulled. A blue Beyblade landed at my feet.

"Dranzer, Fire arrow." A calm voice said. I had no strength to look up and see who it was.

Warmth engulfed me and my coughing eased. I looked up and had the shock of my life. Standing before me was none other than Kai Hiwatari.

His dual slated coloured hair was sticking up at odd angles. Scarlet eyes gave me a look of slight curiosity. A short purple jacket was draped over his shoulders. His trademark white scarf was wrapped comfortably around his neck flowing majestically in the breeze.

My mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"Y-you!" I said in awe. _He must be the one Ryvern was talking about!_

One eyebrow rose in a silent question, then he spotted Ryvern's Beyblade, fallen on the ground. He picked it up and froze, a darkness descended on his face.

"Where did you find this?"

"Its mine! Give me back Ryvern!"

He paused again his eyes still narrowed.

"Name?" He grunted.

"Shae Axel!"

Abruptly all the shadow in his face vanished. He gave me a smug look.

"Didn't recognize you." He muttered. He offered me a hand, which I accepted. I was still too weak and ended up leaning against him.

"You need to go to the hospital."

Well he's still as blunt as ever. He was right though I was really tired but I had to tell him…

"Kain…"I whispered.

"What?"

"Kain. They took Kain."

I felt his body stiffen. He shook his head.

"Later."

I knew he would interrogate me for answers later. Despite my protests he wrapped his jacket around my shivering body.

"You idiot." He sighed, "If you get sick you can't help anybody. Just shut up and stay warm."

Typical Kai.

I limped along the path leaning on Kai. Dranzer's flaming spirit inside him was the only thing keeping me warm. His arms were bare in the early morning chill.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked hoarsely.

"Russian." He grunted, as if it explained everything.

I continued limping along trying my best not to rely on Kai's help. I hated relying on people it made me feel weak. Sure I had medical problems but I wanted no sympathy from anyone. The only person I allowed to worry over me was Kain because I simply couldn't stop him.

Kain.

The image of the last time I had seen him was still etched in my mind. NOT when he had tried to kill me. The last time when he was truly himself.

* * *

><p><em> I had woken in the middle of the night to discover a one-way war going on in the dorm I shared with him. A dozen of the black clad 'enforcers' were arranged in a loose circle around him. Letting out a short yelp I threw myself at them. Caught by surprise they let me shove my way through them. <em>

_ Kain was engaged in a fierce duel with one of the 'Enforcers'. I'm not talking Beyblade, I'm talking fists, kicks, tables anything within reach. A snarl was fixed on my friend's face as he landed a devastating uppercut on the older man. _

_The other 'enforcers' decided enough was enough and mobbed him. _

_With a furious roar he unleashed Glaive's fearful might, blowing them all back. The black and silver beyblade circled at his feet as if daring the opponents to attack. _

_And attack they did. _

_Beyblades of various sizes and shapes swarmed on Glaive. Kain let out an insane laugh. I shuddered; honestly he scared me when he got like this. The ghostly shadow of the black wolf reared up knocking the blades back. They were getting impatient and then one of them noticed me. _

_The girl._

_Their gazes shifted to me. _

_Crap. _

_What was I going to do against a dozen- opps- eleven buff mafia guys? _

_I launched Ryvern aware that I was in no shape to fight in proper combat. A single spark of insanity raged within me. Or could I? I bared my teeth in my trademark wolf grin. If only my brother could see me now…_

_I sent Ryvern roaring forward towards the tough mafia thugs. It was kind of funny to see hardened men run screaming from a metal top._

_But hey, it was sharp._

_and on FIRE._

_Kain's voice was raised above the melee._

"_Shae, We need to get out! Now!"_

_Then I heard the unmistakable click of a gun. One of the smarter bastards was holding his handgun to my head. A spike of fear ran through me. He smirked._

"_Recall your beasts or I'll blow your brains out."_

"_Ryvern! Don't!" I yelled. But she didn't listen. Typical. No one I know ever listens. The light from my blade vanished and it clattered to a stop._

"_Idiot…" I sighed._

_Kain caught Glaive easily and stood his ground confidently._

"_What do you want?"_

"_You. Or we could take the girl instead…"_

_I shuddered at his malicious tone._

"_What do you want me for?" Kain asked, hiding his worry._

"_Hey," He growled "I'll be the one asking questions, not you!"_

"_Answer." Kain threatened, the shadow of Glaive looming behind him. Despite being the one with the gun my captor was frightened into answering._

"_Tests, experiments, they want to initiate the Black project."_

_True fear showed on Kain's face. Using a roundabout method of messaging he got Glaive to tell Ryvern to tell me._

_When they take me. Run. The seal will be broken for a brief second. Call Ryvern. You will only have half an hour to run. They will send me after you. _

_An eerie calmness descended on Kain. He always portrayed the look of an invincible warrior but I knew the truth. He was far from invincible. I watched in horror as he stepped forward, disguising his permanent limp. His body was a mass of scars I knew; from countless tortures inflicted upon him during his stay at a place he would only call 'The Abbey'. I vaguely remembered memories of that time but most of it was blacked out due to trauma._

"_Kain, no!"_

_The remaining enforcers surrounded him. My captor gave a smug smile and placed the gun back in its holster. Kain half turned and gave me a confident wave I knew he didn't feel._

_They were gone. _

_I turned to the window. I could feel Ryvern plunging at her bonds already; ready for the moment I released her leash. My soul was torn. Could I do it? Leave behind my childhood friend who had already done so much for me? I could feel Ryvern's sorrow as well, cutting through me sharper than any physical weapon. Despite all that she was determined to get me out of this hellhole if it was the last thing she did._

_Then I felt the barrier dip for the second that allowed Glaive's presence into the inner lab. It was now or never. Ryvern exploded out into the night sending the alarms screeching across the facility._

* * *

><p>I staggered. I was nearly at my limit now. Despite me wanting to stand for myself Kai was practically carrying me by now. A voice rang out in the morning air.<p>

"Kai! Oh-"

A cheerful brown haired girl stopped in her tracks a look of horror frozen on her face. Kai sighed.

"Hilary, don't ask. I need to get her to a hospital."

"K-ai?" I coughed.

He shook his head in a _Don't ask _motion. I took that to mean she was trusted enough to help. The girl slung my other arm over her back. She didn't ask me any questions, which I was grateful for.

When the hospital finally came into view, Kai said something that filled me with dread.

"Where's Axel?"

A tear dripped down my cheek as a wave of sorrow engulfed me.

Kai looked at the other girl (Hilary was it?) hopelessly. I didn't blame him. He wasn't very good when it came to emotions and calming people down. He wasn't exactly a people person.

"He w-went m-m-missing..." I stuttered trying to fight down the utter loneliness that came with the admition. I mentally slapped myself.

_You're an Axel,_ I told myself, _pull yourself together!  
><em>

Without further delay we stepped into the hospital. The reception lady glanced at us and instantly began to call a doctor.

I couldn't hold on any longer and my consciousness faded away.

_Axel._ Was my last thought. _Why did you leave?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did I make Kai to OOC?<strong>

**Read and Reveiw!**


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer : Kai and the blitzkrieg boys belong to... (Who do they belong to again?)**

** whatever Beyblade is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Truth<strong>_

Kai's pov...

I watched as Shae was carted off by one of the nurses. A doctor stayed behind, quizzing me for her medical problems and such. I answered all his questions with ease. I knew her problems from that frightening year when Kain and Shae had been with us at the abbey when I was younger.

We sat together in the waiting room anxiety gnawing at my stomach. What had Kain done this time that would leave Shae in such a distressed state? And what about Axel? What happened to him? For Shae to lose her brother…

Moving from this spot might not be a good idea; if she woke up alone in a hospital there was no doubt in my mind that she would go berserk.

_Kain, you idiot, what did you do this time?_

I stared at the floor, lost in my thoughts. I didn't notice Hilary was poking me until I looked up.

"Hn."

She looked nervous "Um, Kai…not to pry or anything…but who was that girl? Who's Axel? What's going on?"

I closed my eyes; this was going to be hard to explain.

"You can't tell the others."

If she was surprised at my request she didn't show it. Hilary leaned forward, all business.

"That girl is Shae Axel. She brought me some disturbing news." I halted.

Was this a good idea to tell her so much? She was already blown away by the fact I was talking so much. If I told her about Kain she might flip. I decided to go for broke.

"Something's happened to my younger brother."

Hilary's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Bro-ther?" She repeated in shock.

I didn't reply. I didn't want to let her into this madness. She wasn't prepared for this insanity. I had said too much by now but it was enough so she wouldn't ask more.

As if sensing my uneasiness with the topic she stopped asking questions and sat with me in a comfortable silence.

I took Dranzer out of my pocket.

_Can you contact Glaive?_

Dranzer snapped a reply. _What, you think I haven't tried already?_

_No luck?_

_None._Dranzer sighed with depression.

_Cheer up._I ordered with a small smile appearing on my face.

_AH! What happened to the Kai I know? Give me back the real Kai! A few years ago you would have never said anything like that to me…I'm so touched…_Dranzer cried out dramatically.

I sighed; she really needed to stop hanging out with Draceil and Drigger. Hopeless, the lot of them. They would spout dramatic lines for everything. It was really irritating when all you wanted to know was if Tyson had gotten up yet.

_Shadap you moron!_I smirked.

_And there's the Kai we all know and…uh…stay the hell away from?_

_Thank you. Couldn't let anyone think I'm going soft now._

_That's what you're concerned about?_

_Gotta protect my image you know._

_You're hopeless!_

_This is coming from a phoenix that likes to look at herself in every reflective surface available._I countered.

_So? Phoenixes are vain. Get over it!_She trilled indignantly.

We continued our friendly bickering to keep my mind off of things. It did that pretty easily, Dranzer could argue for hours over the most trivial of topics.

She also could sing really well, she was a phoenix after all and that was one of the things they were famous for. The downside was that she picked up random habits from the other sacred bitbeasts that weren't exactly…well…good habits. Like the drama thing she picked up from Drigger but I think she only did that to annoy me.

"Er…excuse me Sir?" a doctor said politely.

"Hn?"

"She hasn't woken up yet but if she does she won't be moving for a while. She has mild hypothermia and her asthma reacted to the cold so her lungs are pretty badly damaged as well but she'll make a full recovery." He babbled,

"Do you want to see her?"

"Hn."

_It wouldn't do any harm would it? I have to look after her for Kain's sake. And If Axel is gone, she's in deep trouble._

I brushed past the doctor into the room. Shae lay on the bed and oxygen mask covering her face. Only the slight beep of the heart machine showed she was still alive. Her auburn hair was spread out over the pillow. Dark circles traced her eyes showing her exhaustion.

_She didn't deserve this._

She had inherited her brother's bad luck but unlike him, she did not posses the skill and cunning (No offense to her) to work her way out of these problems. Arson Axel had years to hone a slyness and immense strategic knowledge. Shae was just…how old again? Fifteen? No. Er…was it sixteen? Hell I can't even remember anymore. How long had Axel been gone? How long had he left her to fend for herself?

In a sense he was making her stronger with his absence but Axel cared too much about his sister to leave her defenseless. Maybe…maybe he was counting on Kain to protect her? Nah. I think he was supposed to be more of a fail safe. I don't know what was going through Axel's mind when he left but it was forcing Shae to stand up on her own two feet and beat the crap out of anyone in her way instead of having her brother do it.

Perhaps it was better this way after all.

The only problem is that she wasn't ready to be an Axel just yet and she wasn't strong enough to fight back. And if he left for a good reason it would have to be very serious to call him out.

I shook my head free of those thoughts and turned to Hilary.

"Tell the others I'm going to be away for a while."

She looked at me uneasily. "Kai…"

"Hn?"

"You're not getting into anything dangerous are you?"

I turned my head away and didn't answer.

"Are you?"

I closed my eyes

"Hilary its best you don't know. When you leave don't come back, it'll make you a target."

"Kai what's going on?" she panicked.

"Calm down." I sighed.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"S-sorry. I was w-worried…"

My eyes widened briefly in surprise. She was worried? About what? Me? I put my hands on her shoulders. My expression softened slightly as I saw her startled face.

"Look. Just stay away from me for the week and you'll be okay."

"What about you?" She cried tightening her grip on my wrist. "Promise me you'll be fine!"

I hesitated. after what I was planning I might not necessarily be 'fine'. But one look at her worried, pleading face I knew she would not leave unless I promised.

"I…promise."

She relaxed and released my wrist from her death grip. Hilary gave me a jaunty wave and opened the door

"I'll see you next week then!"

I let a smug smile twitch at the corner of my lips. She understood. And she would tell no one in respect for my privacy. It was a good thing too. If Tala or any other Blitzrig Boys got word that Shae had turned up they would insist on accompanying me into the lab. After what they had been through, I didn't want to make them live through that again.

I silently began planning in preparation for when Shae awoke.

* * *

><p>The whip lashed.<p>

WHAP.

again.

WHAP.

WHAP.

The third cut heavily across Kain's bare back and he choked back a scream of pain. More blood trickled from the slash joining the ever-growing puddle on the floor. He hung from his chains limply, drenched in sweat and his own blood.

The dungeon that was his prison lay in shadows. Even as the whip lashed across his back he smirked. Darkness was his element; he could outlast any torturer they could throw at him. For some strange reason they still believed the dark scared him.

Glaive was gone. Trapped in a complex cybernetic dungeon to prevent him getting to Kain. It was a clever idea but they took Kain's own strength for granted.

If he were to stand against them he would do so alone.

"Give up yet?" a calm and collected female voice asked.}

Kain glared daggers at the woman…no…monster in a white labcoat.

Vena was perhaps the cleanest thing in the grungy cell. Straight raven locks framed her pristine face. She might have been pretty if not for her eyes. Her sickly yellow eyes held an almost bestial intelligence.

She was tired of his resilience. Five hours of torture had made no progress on his mindset.

Determination flared in his eyes and he thrashed against his bonds, proving her point.

"NEVER! As long as I live I will never give in!"

Brave words that would fail if spoken by some but Kain didn't intend to break his word. Unfortunately for him Vena was more interested in breaking his body not his mind. She turned to the guard.

"Once more." she commanded coldly.

The exhausted man obediently raised the whip for another strike. Even he was tiring.

WHAP.

_Shae._

WHAP.

_Stay safe._

WHAP.

"YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME!"

* * *

><p>Russia<p>

A tall red haired boy strode quietly down the street. Snow coated the pavement making it hard to walk but he never put a foot wrong. A bag of groceries danged from his hand. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile of amusement as he listened to his friends.

His companions we not so quiet.

"Come on Spencer, pleeeease?" Ian whined, making puppy eyes at the older boy.

Spencer's eye twitched "For the last time…no ice cream! and don't use that excuse ag-"

"But I lived in an orphanage for most of my life!" Ian whimpered pathetically "I have never tasted the divine hevanliness of such a food!"

"er…help guys?"

Bryan joined in the pleading. "Come on Spenc! Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Why not?" Tala laughed staring at Spencer's defeated face.

"Tala!" he yelled exasperated. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Sorry Spenc the ice cream wins every time."

"Godammit!" he howled.

The rest of the blitzkrieg boys scattered, sprinting towards the escaping ice cream cart. Spencer followed them doggedly still yelling in defiance.

"Ice cream is bad for you!"

"I'll buy you a strawberry cone!" Tala called out.

A brown blur speed past the others. Spencer braked by the cart and called back at the others.

"Hurry up then!"

"See," Tala told Ian "That's how it's done."

Ian mock bowed "Thank you great jedi for imparting your wisdom."

"You have much to learn young padawan." Tala continued wisely.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Bryan sighed.

A furious round of rock, paper, scissors erupted between Tala and Spencer. Tala paid for everyone with much grumbling as the loser. The Russian team continued on their stroll to their apartment. Night had fallen at least two hours ago. The streets were desolate. Any sensible person would have fled to the comfort of their homes by now.

The Blizkrig boys didn't particularly care what sensible people did. They were at ease in the coldness of the night. The darkness was their territory. If any regular bystander were looking on they would see a group of delinquent teenage boys out past curfew. If they looked a second later they would see something quite different.

A elegant white wolf padded alongside Tala. Ice crystals grew on her back, spread open like wings. Wolborg

A raucous falcon flapped above the group. Falborg

A snake wrapped itself comfortably around the youngest member's neck. Wyborg

A miniature whale floated above the tallest and oldest of the bunch. Despite all laws of physics Seaborg could levitate in spirit mode.

This was the second reason for their love of the cold night hours. Their bitbeasts could walk in full view without worry. Though most people did not posses the ability to see them it was a sort of unspoken rule that bit beasts never appeared during daylight unless it was an emergancy. If one looked closer one could see straight through the beast spirits. They wouldn't risk appearing physically just for a nightime stroll.

Wolborg sniffed the night air cautiously something smelt strange…and yet…familiar…

_Tala._

"What is it Wolborg?"

An unspoken ripple passed through the beasts. They had been relaxed before but now they were on edge. Seaborg went back to his beyblade, he was of more use on land that way. Falborg flopped down on Bryan's shoulder. He puffed out his feathers and let out a warning hiss through his beak. Fur rose on Wolborg's neck as she snarled, angling her body to protect her master from anything that attacked.

They did not make themselves appear physically yet. If something attacked they would appear, but only then. If they did though, they were exposed and anyone could see them.

_Something dark is abroad._ She growled.

The teenagers tensed with their animals glancing wearily around the eerily empty streets. Abruptly the beasts relaxed and Seaborg plopped out of his Beyblade and resumed swimming lazily around Spencer's head. 

_It is gone._

_We sure scared it off!_Falborg crowed in victory. He launched himself into the sky, flapping around in a victory lap.

Tala and Wolborg shared a worried glance.

_I know you recognized the scent, fess up._

Wolborg let out a heavy sigh. _Yes._

_So?_

_It…_ She hesitated._…smelt…like…black dranzer…_

_What?_

_But different. Not like the pure chaos of the dark phoenix. like it was diluted or diminished…_

Their private conversation was interrupted by the shadow of something passing overhead. Strong gales sent Falborg plummeting out of the sky. Bryan lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground, as a result both were sent tumbling down the street. The heavy winds pressed down on them, driving even Spencer to his knees.

"Gaaahh!" Bryan roared in defiance as he fought against the oppressing wind. Falborg, nestled on his shoulder risked a glance upwards and what he saw nearly ripped him off his master's shoulder again.

Wolborg solidified and pinned down Tala and Ian, using her heavy fur coat to keep them protected. Seaborg cried out to his unprotected master but Spencer needed no help against the gale. He stood his ground like a towering castle. they wild could do nothing to him.

By the time they recovered the creature was little more than a speck on the horizon.

Wyborg raised his head from the safety of Ian's jacket. _That beastie sure looked familiar…_

_Of course it looked familiar you dope!_ Falborg shrieked. _That was Ryvern!_

_You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?_Seaborg said slowly.

_No, He's right. That was Ryvern._Wolborg stated with certainty.

"Where's she headed? Is Shae with her?"

_From her trajectory, the wind speed, the amount of miles she could fly in one night- _Seaborg rambled.

"A straight answer would be nice!"

_Either Japan or China._

"Oh great, two whole countries. That sure narrows it down!" Bryan fumed.

_Shae is with her. _Wolborg confirmed. _She would head for familiar territory and familiar people. Japan._

"Why didn't she come to us then?" Ian chirped naively.

"I don't know. Unless something scared her so bad she had to get as much distance between it and her as fast as possible…" Tala mused.

"It could be that thing from earlier." Spencer voiced in a moment of genius.

_If the lassie's heading to Japan, then where's Kain then?_Wyborg wondered.

Tala's eyes glinted.

"I think its time we paid Kai a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing the Blitzkrieg boys and their bitbeasts!<strong>

**yeah they're slightly insane but do you honestly expect to be all fine and dandy after growing up in the Abbey?**

**From now on when a bitbeast solidifies I'm going to call it**

appearing**.  
><strong>


	4. Memories of a Past

**This chap may seem a little weird.**

**To make a long story short The Axel family is quite famous.**

**All of their relations ****are expert fighters in one way or another. They're very infamous in the underworld and most possess strange, elemental skills. **

**The only odd thing about them is that ****there are only one or two Axels present at a time in each generation, always siblings. Its as if their families don't exist**. **The Axel family or 'siblings' as they are called often vanish, for generations at a time, Only showing up before great calamities. **

**Their names and skill set vary as well as appearance. Common superstition is that the family is ****half bitbeast of something equally powerful descent.**

**Voltaire and Boris got their hands on Shae when she was quite young in an attempt to raise an unstoppable powerhouse machine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories of a past<strong>_

Shae slept undisturbed. Memories raced through her head as her body healed.

_She huddled close to the others. Kai and Kain hugged her close to their bodies to protect her from Boris's scathing gaze. No one in the mass of children moved. Tala and Spencer were tensed. As the only girl and with a medical condition besides, she was harassed daily. _

_An Axel's reputation could only protect her so much. They were convinced that if they manipulated her while she was young she would become an unstoppable fighting machine when she grew up._

_They gave themselves **way** too much credit._

"_You!" Boris snarled, somehow pinpointing Shae's location. "Come here!"_

_The boys tried to hold her back but she shrugged them off and approached. Shae was young, no more than five or six years old._

_She glared defiantly at the towering man. He didn't scare her. She had forces on her side that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Boris didn't like her look. A stinging slap was planted on her face. She reeled backwards but caught herself. Kai had to hold Kain back from rushing out._

"_Look," He whispered, "She's okay!"_

_Shae raised her head and growled rebelliously._

_Boris raised his hand to strike her again. Before he could hit her again a blaze of flames erupted between them. Boris yelped and drew back. _

_ Within the flames the shadow of a man could be seen rising. The blaze parted. A tall man stood there untouched. A whirlwind swept through the room and the fire was drawn **inside** the man._

_ Black hair flopped into his face. He wore a pair of tattered blue jeans with burned patches all over it. His relatively clean long sleeve shirt flapped in his ghost wind. A charred toothpick poked out of the corner of his mouth. An almost surprised look crossed his face._

"_-The hell?"_

"_Intruder!" a guard yelled._

_The man slapped his forehead. "Oh, **That's **where I ended up."_

"_Oni-chan!" Shae squeaked._

_Instantly all activity ground to a halt._

"_What?" Boris blurted out._

"'_ello Shae!" He smiled, ignoring Boris. "This is the Abbey isn't it?"_

_She nodded._

"_Figures. Hey you! Don't touch my sister!" He pointed an accusing finger at Boris whose hand was still raised to strike her. _

_Boris dropped his hand hurriedly. Shae's brother, Arson Axel, raised his head and sniffed the air cautiously._

"_Oh crap." He muttered and knelt to look his sister in the eye._

"_Shae, I can't stay long."_

"_I know." She smiled sadly. "Duty calls."_

_He looked torn "I don't want to leave you but this is the safest place for you right now."_

"_I know, oni-chan."_

"_Hang on for as long as you can."_

_He stood up and glanced at the surrounding crowd of children. The guards were still trying to force their way through to reach Arson._

"_I will return for you."_

_His gaze rested on the blitzkrieg boys_

"_All of you."_

_And with a smug smirk he stepped backwards dodging the first guard's blow. A corona of flames blazed up around him. Then, as suddenly as it appeared the flames vanished and Arson was nowhere in sight. _

_Silence reigned for a few seconds._

_**Arson is right, Shae, **Ryvern whispered, **We have to continue to stand against them. You are an Axel. Submission is not an option. It was never an option**._

_**I think you're right.** She echoed silently._

"_You!" _

_Shae raised her head and met Boris's gaze evenly._

"_What?" _

_A collective gasp ran through the orphans. She talked back? No way!_

"_How dare you talk back to me!"_

_She dodged his swinging hand and chuckled. _

"_I dare. oh, I dare."_

_ She was beaten cruelly for her impudence. Nothing changed though; she stood against Boris and was like a beacon of hope for the orphans. She was a problem so she had been relocated to an external lab branch as a test subject. Kain had been acting up as well so he joined her in the new prison and they were left there for nearly ten years with nothing but each other for comfort._

Shae's Pov

I woke with a start. An unfamiliar room greeted me. This wasn't the Lab, nor was it the hospital. This place looked…expensive. An unused fireplace lay dormant on one side of the room. A painting of a phoenix rising from ashes was hung regally over the fireplace.

I stared with a dumbfounded gaze around this posh room. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. A huge, comfy king sized bed was all to myself. I tried to speak, just to let out an exclamation of total awe.

"Wha-"

But my voice cracked and sounded raw. I was still weak. I concentrated on just breathing. Out of curiosity I checked on Ryvern. She was still out of it. Great.

Where was I?

Lab?

No.

Hospital?

No.

Where exactly was I?

The door creaked open. My head snapped towards the door, fixing it in an intimidating glare. To my surprise Kai walked into the room holding a tray of food.

"K-ai!" I croaked happily.

He smirked "Hn."

He set up a table on my bed. His intentions were clear.

Eat.

So I obliged.

I was only vaguely aware of what I was eating, a salad (I think), a chicken sandwich and something that tasted like bacon. I just ate and ate. The last time I had freshly cooked food…I couldn't even remember. I savored the tastes.

I smiled happily. Life was good. With a sudden pang, I remember Kain, sitting alone. He was probably being tortured all now. With a tremor I dropped my fork and buried my head in my hands. Kai rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"Oh gods, I miss Kain." I whimpered, my voice still sounding hoarse.

After spending nearly ten years with nothing but Kain for company It felt weird to be without him.

"Don't worry." Kai finally said "I'm not going to leave him in there to rot."

My head snapped up. Was he joking? No. His scarlet eyes were as serious as ever.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Th-ank y-ou." My voice cracked again.

The doorbell rang and Kai glared at the door with exasperation. I nearly laughed.

"Get some sleep."

And he was off, walking out to meet whoever was at the door. I was drowsy. My mind vaguely connected my lethargy with the food I ate before shutting off completely.

I dropped off to sleep.

Kai…

The Hiwartari mansion was not my most favourite place in the world but it had its uses. Like keeping a certain escapee off the radar.

I turned to the head maid who was standing dutifully by the door. Her black hair was twisted into a bun and her brown eyes were awaiting fresh orders.

"Selena, can you keep an eye on her?"

The she bowed.

"Of course, master Hiwartari."

I nodded; she would keep an eye on her. Selena was rather reliable.

Cursing under my breath I set off towards the front door, navigating the mansion with ease. I ran down spotless corridors carpeted in rich red. I dodged through the dining room, apologizing to the maids as I went. Nearly falling down the stairs I raced across the great hall.

Catching my breath at the door I drew myself up and fixed the Hiwatari look of cold indifference on my face. I reached for the doorknob and turned it.

Four familiar faces stared back at me.

"Oh hell."

_Dranzer! Why didn't you tell me they were coming?_

_I didn't know!_

_You honestly couldn't sense four very powerful bitbeasts gathered in one place?_

…

…

_I had a cold, okay?_

_You're a bitbeast! How'd you get a cold?_

_I don't know!_

"Shouldn't you invite us in?" Tala commented dryly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped back to let them pass. The four members of the Blitzkrieg Boys filed in. Wolborg's white aura glowed, almost like a halo around Tala. They were sniffing for something. I closed the door to distract them.

_Dranzer! Block Ryvern's signal!_

A squawk of anger reached my ears. Falborg had intercepted her.

_Move you useless featherbag!_ She roared.

Tala rounded on me cold fury in his eyes.

"So Kai, when were you going to tell us about Shae?"

_DAMN IT ALL TO HECK!_ Dranzer screeched nearly deafening me.

I replied as calmly as I could. "When she recovered."

It was instantaneous. The fury faded from his face and all the Blitzkrieg boys stared at me in terror.

"Is she okay?" Ian yelped.

"What happened?" Spencer demanded.

"Who did it?" Bryan growled, cracking his knuckles.

Tala turned paler too shocked at my statement to manage any words.

"How'd you guys find her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Ryvern flew overhead in Russia. Figured she'd come here." Spencer sighed.

"Oh, right. Where's Kain?" Bryan asked glancing around for Shae's self-appointed bodyguard.

I turned away. Kain. How was I going to tell them he was captured without having them tag along?

Kain wasn't my real brother.

The bastards in the abbey tried to clone an obedient me and ended up with Kain. Who, if possible, takes orders worse than me. This was going to be difficult.

"He's…"

I couldn't lie. They would know. It was worth a try anyway.

"…Out."

Ian frowned.

I tensed.

"Pity," he shrugged "I wanted a rematch."

I relaxed. "Shae's sleeping now. She was pretty exhausted when she came in."

"She's okay though?"

"Hn." I nodded. 

* * *

><p><em>Shae's Pov…<em>

Ryvern slashed furiously through the bey dish, scouring deep marks in the arena. I growled and drove the blade in complex patterns. My control was as strong as ever and in terms of explosive power I was in good shape. My endurance was still very poor so I relied on finishing my battles quickly.

After some whining I got Kai to agree to go shopping for me. It was rather entertaining. He and the blitzkrieg boys came back looking kind of frazzled. I was kind of surprised to see my childhood friends show up out of the blue but I welcomed them happily. I hadn't seen them in such a long time…

Thick navy arm warmers protected my bare hands from chill and a matching pair covered my legs as a precaution against the cold. My crimson shirt was so long that it formed a partial skirt over my darker track pants.

I glared at the dish with that piercing golden glare trademark to most Axels. Five more minutes! The timer on the far wall ticked irritatingly.

Underneath the Hiwatari mansion, built in the basement, was a massive training room created for Kai to hone his skills from prying eyes. Now it was put to use. Since I had to remain hidden, I camped down here most the time, training on my endurance until Kai's plans for the freeing of Kain were ready.

He told me under no circumstance to ever tell the blitzkrieg boys what had become of Kain. He did not want them involved in our mess. I agreed, they didn't need to feel the piercing pain of a thousand unpleasant memories as they walk the bloodstained halls of that cursed place.

The plans were laid out. The only thing left was for Ryvern to wake up.

I glared at the clock as the next five minutes meandered by. At the end of my timed session Ryvern's blade rebounded into my hand.

Footsteps echoed down the stairway. Acting on my usual paranoia my blade was instantly on the launcher again, ready to fire if my visitor was an enemy. The easily recognizable form of Kai stepped down from the stairwell, raising an eyebrow at my aggressive stance. I relaxed and put down my launcher.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. I'm still a bit high strung." I apologized.

He shrugged it off and I took that to mean my apology was accepted. He walked slowly to the other side of the dish and held out his launcher in a silent challenge. A spark of excitement flared in me. I readied my launcher.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

My scarlet and his blue, clashed in a flurry of sparks. True to my overpowering style I drove back the phoenix for a couple inches, slightly pushing my opponent towards the edge.

I glanced up at Kai. He almost looked relaxed, with his eyes closed. I knew better.

_He's planning something._

"Dranzer." He stated calmly.

The blue blade stopped pushing against mine and dove to the side in an attempt to send my beyblade out of the rink with the force of my momentum. That trick had been pulled on me quite often so I was ready.

I changed my charge into a wide turn and proceeded with the second part of my style. I charged towards Dranzer again and at the last second I veered off and hit from the opposite direction. She didn't give much ground. I broke away from the clash and darted away again.

I amped up my speed and my blade just vanished. Kai's blood red eyes were open now, darting over the field in an attempt to locate Ryvern's beyblade. Still unseen my scarlet and silver blade crashed into Dranzer rapidly, briefly showing each time. Scars slashed deep into the bey dish due to the raw power I was using.

"Dranzer, fire arrow."

I felt the hit as the flames revealed Ryvern's scarlet form.

"No! Cross Inferno!" I cried desperately.

"Dranzer!" Kai thundered.

Waves of heat rolled out from our battle as the two fire elementals clashed. Smoke blocked my view as they collided. I was knocked off my feet and nearly collided with the wall. As the dust finally cleared, Kai came into view with his arms slowly lowering a look of worry in his eyes.

"You alright?" He asked, a little guiltily.

I nodded wordlessly and limped to the dish. Dranzer was still spinning and Ryvern was lying motionlessly. I groaned with disappointment. Kai smirked good-naturedly.

"It wasn't an even fight." He calmly said.

"You saying I'm weak?"

He smirked, clearly amused. "No. I am merely saying that Dranzer is awake and Ryvern is not."

I stopped, my mouth half open to yell at him more.

_Oh yeah…_

"Fine then!" I recovered. "When this is over, I want a rematch!"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Kain sauntered idly down the corridor humming eerily to himself. It wasn't a nice corridor, by any means, all steel and horrible brown tile. The young man almost looked at peace.<p>

Now add in a swarm of enforcers, packed around him and you begin to wonder exactly _why_ he was humming. Though their faces were emotionless as they were trained to be, Kain could practically feel their fear of him. Heck, Glaive could smell their abject terror

He smirked lightly. It was like being intoxicated. Plus, the cheerful humming seemed to be creeping them out more. He had to give them credit. They kept awfully straight faces for ones who were mentally screaming in panic.

_Glaive, where exactly are they taking us?_

The black wolf responded hesitantly but with excitement._ I think...I think they're taking us to see mother!_

Kain nearly bolted down the corridor at that announcement.

_Are you serious!_

The troupe turned sharply reaching a massive vault door. They parted gratefully to allow him access to it. An eyebrow rose as he fought down the raging excitement as he identified the entity lying behind the door.

"You want me to go in there?"

Looking nervous now, they nodded. Despite their worse fears the black clad Summoner simply nodded his head and shoved open the heavy vault door.

Lying chained to a pedestal was the dark form of Black Dranzer.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please tell me if the Axel back story sounds weird<strong> **so plz reveiw!****


	5. Feel Like a Ninja

**I realized I haven't updated in a long while. So I decided to post the last set of writing I did for this fic. It was rather unpopular so I think I'll concentrate on my Persona 3 and Naruto fics from now on.**

X

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Feel like a ninja**

"Shh! We can't wake the others."

Following Kai's shadow, I carefully made my way through the darkened mansion relying on my friend to guide me. Ryvern had woken up sometime around lunch. With the final member of the party ready, we were good to go.

Normally, she would've at least been slightly hung over and weak from expending so much energy but that didn't happen this time. There was a reason that the Hiwatari Mansion was built were it was. Several Ley lines crossed this point, making it a well of overflowing spiritual energy. Within an hour of awakening, Ryvern was at full strength.

Kai stepped out into his yard, moonlight illuminating his silver hair. A black duffel bag with necessities was slung over his shoulder. He motioned me forward and I complied obediently.

"We can't summon Dranzer here." He explained softly as we quickly left the estate.

"They'd sense it. The park has the closest gathering of Ley lines."

Really? That was probably why Ryvern landed me there.

The wide open expanse came into view quickly. We had no time to waste this night. We had a mission. The idea was to complete our trip within a night to avoid suspicions from the Blitzkrieg boys.

"Can you set up a glamour for me?" My companion requested.

My eyebrows rose. "Around the entire park?"

"Preferably."

I wrung my hands anxiously. "I'm not too good at wide spread glamours! Kain was always better-"

Silence fell as both of us felt our heartstrings twang at the mention of his name.

"In that case," Kai continued quietly. "Do it for his sake. He believed in you. Its time you believed in yourself."

I told him nothing but started my Russian chant as an answer. He nodded approvingly and turned to his job.

Now, the term for those connected to their beasts enough to hear them talk and summon them with arrays is a 'Summoner'. They are bound by energy flows and the rules of summoning. Someone like Kai though, is a class greater than that.

He is known as an incarnate.

He is bound so perfectly with his phoenix it was as though they were two sides of the same coin. This Phenomena only happened when a part of the Bitbeast was missing and since the four Sacred ones are the only ones with that kind of condition it is only possible with them.

However due to the other wielders' ignorance of summoning, Kai is the only incarnate.

He surpasses the Laws of Summoning, not needing an array to call Dranzer into existence. She could easily materialize herself as one of the Sacreds.

The Silver haired boy, in defiance of any and all laws of Summoning simply said. "Dranzer."

With a flash of flames the regal Phoenix appeared on the grass. No matter how many times I saw her she still took my breath away. Her scarlet feathers glowed with her powerful radiance staining the night a fire red.

_Greetings Lady Axel._

I bowed. "Its a pleasure to see you Milady Dranzer."

Kai let a smile twitch at his lips before bending to rummage in the duffel bag. I sucked in a breath sharply.

He pulled on the black overcoat with a stylish flair, sliding his arms smoothly into the sleeves. With practiced efficiency he pulled on worn leather gloves, discarding his gauntlets for the time being. Quickly fastening his coat closed, he raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"Ah...Sorry...Its just that..."

Even though his white scarf was painfully obvious in the night he stubbornly retied around his neck snugly.

"...You look like him now..."

Kai closed his eyes briefly to collect himself. He did resemble him more now but their differences were comfortingly obvious. Kai's silver hair for one, and the lack of limp or facial scars.

"...Here."

I almost missed catching the duffel bag.

"Eh?"

"Russia's cold."

I sighed but accepted the smaller black greatcoat. My warmers remained, dutifully warming my limbs. I pulled on a similar pair of gloves and began to work on closing my coat. The clothes were immensely warm, not overly hot, but just the right temperature.

The bag was stuffed under a bush for safekeeping. With an unnatural ease, Kai jumped straight up fifteen feet to land on his bitbeast's back. She pressed herself closer to the ground and her Master extended a hand to help me up. Dranzer herself was very warm.

I settled comfortably in her downy feathers behind Kai. He whispered a few word to her that I didn't catch. She rose, spreading her wings. With a phoenix screech she launched into the sky. Despite my fear of falling off, there seemed to be a barrier preventing such a thing.

Kai's face was lit with a fierce joy one would normally see when he was Beyblading.

"Dranzer!" He roared. "Go!"

With another screech of acknowledgment the bird began to accelerate. As flames began to burst along her wings I could only look on in slack jawed awe.

_Is she doing what I think she's doing?_

I got my answer when she burst into flames, taking on the true resemblance of a flaming bird. The flames didn't harm us in the slightest. Dranzer however was reaching near subsonic speeds.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAHH!"

After a rather entertaining ride on a flaming phoenix, we landed inconspicuously as we could manage into a dark part of a frozen forest. I was thankful for the coat now, I was not fond of getting hypothermia again. Dranzer obediently disappeared at Kai's command.

"If I can't find my way back you should be able to sense them." I told the stoic Incarnate.

"Hn?"

"They have Black Dranzer."

His face clouded instantly and he growled. Dranzer sent a protective flash around her chosen. No way she was losing her half again!

"She's not as bad as you think." I confessed. "She was rather nice to me actually."

Kai just stared at we with a completely blank face. "What."

"Once you don't touch her, she's okay."

"..."

"R-right, finding him!"

"Hn."

Ignoring my anti social friend I closed my eyes. The fire heated up in my soul. I began to whisper.

"Search open."

A scarlet circle similar to Ryvern's summoning circle appeared around me. Kai watched impassively.

I kept my eyes tightly closed, hugging my arms to my chest. I focused on Kain and nothing but Kain, letting the 'spell' do its work. Kain smiling, Kain kind, Kain in pain, Kain roaring. Everything about him. His blazing signal hit me like a rock and I staggered.

I opened my eyes. "I got him!"

Kai nodded. "Let's go."

I eyed the dark forest apprehensively. Kai shrugged. "How far?"

"Half an hour of reinforced running thata way."

"Will you be able to make it?" He asked with a hint of worry.

I thought for a minute. "Only with Ryvern actively equipped."

"Do it."

I obliged. A curious sensation raced through my body filling me with strength. Ryvern's Ashen wings exploded from my back, throwing loose silver feathers everywhere. Without prompting I threw myself headfirst into the trees to lead the way.

Kai followed, keeping up to me using only reinforcement. His phoenix partner flooded power into his limbs, making him faster and stronger.

We traveled far quicker than I anticipated at our enhanced speed, within twenty minutes We had reached the building smack dab in the middle of the forest.

X

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

**I really got nothing to say. Reviews would be great but I won't hold my breath. I gotta get at least some before I even _think _about finishing this.**


End file.
